River Running
by Canadian CAB
Summary: *Kouzumi* Set just after the defeat of Cherubimon, a little river fun and campfire singing, then the Romance comes in.


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, or anything to do with it! Ok, and just like many others, I wish I did, but I don't so…

This is a fun little story that takes place after the Chosen Children defeat Cherubimon, Kouji is supposed to seem OOC.

=_italics=_ = thinking

( ) = my thoughts

" "= talking (duh!)

Izumi: Ya, and don't read this if you're a Junpei fan, you'll be very upset after.

Junpei: Oh, and why is that?

Kouji: Because, Chrys is not a fan of yours, so why would she write a story with good stuff happening to you?

Izumi: Exactly my point.

Junpei: *mumbles something about Kouji's hair*

Kouji: What was that?

Junpei: Huh? Oh, nothing.

Izumi: Ha, ya right, you were making fun of his hair.

Kouji: Ok, this is weird, now that us 3 have boarded these people to death, let's get on with the story.

Izumi: Right! *presses play*

***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#

"It's cold and rainy! I'm cold and wet and uncomfortable!" Tomoki wined.

"Ya, so, cheer up little bud-dy!" Takuya said giddily, "We just defeated Cherubimon!"

"Ya, so all the things will go back to the way they were!" Junpei cheered.

"Don't you think they would be back to normal already if they were going back?" Kouji asked coldly, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Ya, good point," Kouichi said, his voice turned teasing, "little brother."

Kouji glared at him, "Don't call me that." he said flatly.

Takuya, Kouichi and Izumi laughed.

"I don't get it," Junpei said, confused.

"Your hopeless," Takuya giggled.

Junpei stared.

They walked for a while longer, the rain stopped and the sun came out, warming the earth, they found a river and stopped to rest.

"Man, I can't wait to go home and see my little brother and my little sister and my mom and my dad again!" Takuya said plopping down on the ground.

"Ya," Junpei said sitting down near him.

"That 'ill be the day." Tomoki sighed.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes until:

'SPLASH!!!'

Something fell into the river, they turned to see Kouji in the river and Kouichi staring wide eyed at Izumi who was now laughing her head off.

***# Izumi's POV #*** (Before she pushed Kouji in the river, when Takuya was talking 

about going home)

I saw Takuya, Junpei and Tomoki sit down, and start talking about family, Kouji must have herd it to, because at that moment his expression turned from nothing to pained, Kouichi must have noticed his expression change too, he went to talk to him, I was gunna go with him, but I got an idea, it was a scary idea, but it would work, I got up and walked over to Kouji and Kouichi, "So, what ya doin'?" I asked them innocently,

"Nothing…"

"Just talking…" Kouji and Kouichi started at the same time.

That's when I did it, I smiled sweetly at them, grabbed the collar of Kouji's jacket, swung him around and pushed him in the river, after a few seconds his head bobbed up, I couldn't help but laugh, his hair was plastered to his back, his cloths clung to him like wet rags, and his bandana was hanging over one of his eyes, it was a funny sight. 

I could see Kouichi staring at me and the others walking over out of the corner of my eyes, but I couldn't help it, it was funny!

***# Kouji's POV #***

I was shoulder deep in the cool water, I wanted to be angry at Izumi, but I wasn't, and to my surprise and everyone else's, I started to laugh, it was just a small smile at first, but it soon turned to a gut wrenching, hysterical laugh.

Izumi stopped laughing, she stared at me like I'd gone loony, maybe I had, or maybe not, I didn't care, I was laughing, something that for years, I had been incapable of doing! Me, the Sarcastic Lone Wolf, loner extraordinaire, was laughing at being pushed into I river! Who wouldda thought!

***# Izumi's POV#***

He burst out laughing, I was shocked and I stopped laughing. I stared at him like he was loony, or crazy or something for a minute, then started laughing again, after a minute Kouichi joined in, followed faithfully by Takuya and Tomoki, the 5 of us laughed for endless minutes until it hurt too much to continue, Kouji got out of the water, we thought it was over until, he pushed ME into the river!

***# Kouichi's POV #*** 

Kouji got out of the water, then without warning, he just pushed Izumi into the river!

She stared at him for a minute then yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Revenge," he replied smirking.

I could not believe it! First he laughs, then teasingly gets revenge! "What is in that river?" I asked, not really expecting an answer.

"What ever it is, it's a miracle worker." Izumi replied, "I've _never_ seen Kouji laugh at all, let alone_ that_ hard."

"Ya," I replied back, nodding.

Izumi climbed out of the water, and after a while, we started a campfire, when Kouji started singing.

***# Takuya's POV#***

I choked on my marshmallow when Kouji, yes Kouji, started singing, he was singing Sam the Laboratory Man (Guide camp song), that made me choke more. (Tee Tee, I couldn't help it! Choking on a marshmallow! Haha!)

***# Normal POV#***

Izumi and Tomoki joined Kouji in singing his silly song, they sang, "Sam, Sam, the laboratory man, chief inspector of the outdoor can, toilet paper, toilet paper, paper towels! Listen to the…"

"Stop! Stop!" Kouichi pleaded the singing trio.

"Deep, down, under the ground, look at all the…"

"STOP!" Takuya yelled.

"A just a floatin' around, Sam, Sam, the laboratory man, scoopin' up the…"

"Stooop!" Junpei cried covering his ears.

"With his own bare hands, Jane, Jane, Jane deSean, stuck her head in a washin' machine, it went round and round all over the place, her head got stuck, in some undies with lace!" they finished, cheering. (Ah ha!)

***# Kouji's POV #***

We finished singing about Sam, cheered and started in to Black Socks, "Black Socks, they never get dirty, the longer you wear them the stronger they get, sometimes I think I should wash them but something inside me says, oh no not yet, not yet, not yet!" (Eww!)

I could see Junpei, Takuya and my brother staring at us, but I_ didn't care!_ How many times do I haft to tell you! It was fun, and for once, I felt free! We started in to the Moose.

***# Izumi's POV #***

I must say, I'd never seen _anyone_ as carefree as Kouji was right then, it was amazing really, him, Minamoto Kouji, the most carefree person.

We started the Moose.

Kouji started and we echoed.

***# Normal POV#***

"There was a great big moose," Kouji started, Tomoki and Izumi echoed every line, "who liked to drink a lot of juice." 

"There was a great big moose," Kouji repeated, Tomoki and Izumi echoed again, "who liked to drink a lot of juice."

_= This is super annoying=_ Takuya thought.

"Singing Oh, way oh," they echoed, "Way oh, way oh, way oh, way oh," they echoed again, " way oh, way oh," echoes, "Way oh, way oh, way oh, way oh."

=_ Oh, god= _Kouichi thought.

"The mooses name was Fred, he liked to drink his juice in bed," Izumi shrieked shrilly.

"Singing, oh… ok this boring, let's do something else." Kouji said suddenly.

***# Izumi's POV #***

My heart skipped a beat, _=oh no! we're losing the fun loving side of Kouji!=_ I thought as his eyes clouded, I felt like I was going to cry, I looked at the ground.

***# Kouji's POV #***

I saw Izumi look down, and I went in for my attack, I leapt forward and started tickling her mercilessly. She shrieked and started laughing, begging me to stop.

"Hey! Stop hurting my Izumi-chan!" I heard Junpei yell, but I ignored him, all I could do was look into Izumi's perfect aqua-marine eyes as I continued tickling her, a little lighter though. =_You know, I never noticed it before but, she's beautiful, very beautiful.= _It was then and there I fell for her, all because of her pushing me into a river. 

***# Izumi's POV #***

He tickled me for a long time, we both laughed and, now and again I would try half-heartedly to escape is grasp, never succeeding. =_This is a dream come true,= _I thought to my self, looking into his deep sea blue eyes, =_I think I'm lovesick=_ it was true, I felt the butterflies. 

__

We all decided to get some rest, the others had been asleep for a while, but I couldn't rest, not with the butterflies that still held flight. I heard a rustle and felt something warm on my neck, I turned to see Kouji sitting beside me, his hand on my shoulder.

__

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked softly.

I shook my head,

"Nether could I," he leaned closer and whispered, "Not with what happened," in my ear.

I blushed and nodded, I could feel his sweet breath on my ear, his deep voice ringing in my head. I was hypnotized.

***# Kouji's POV #***

I watched her for a moment, then carefully whispered, "Izumi-chan" in her ear, her head shot up and she looked at me, wide eyed when I put -chan on the end of her name. "I have something to tell you," she sat up and looked at me expectantly, "I love you."

She gasped and then said, "I…I…I love you too,"

I smiled at her and she smiled back, then I leaned forward, gently touching my lips to hers.

***# Izumi's POV #***

I felt his warm, soft lips on mine and my heart skipped another beat, he pulled away much too soon for me, "Goodnight Izumi-chan, and don't tell anyone." he whispered.

I nodded and then fell asleep in his arms.

***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#***#

Well, that's that, cute huh?

Izumi: Oh, Kouji, I never knew you could be so romantic!

Kouji: Really, I never told you?

Izumi: No, you we're always so cold.

Kouji: Still am, it was just a play.

Izumi: *looks hurt* Oh.

Kouji: Just kidding. *kisses her _very_ passionately*

Ewww! Sick! *shivers* 


End file.
